Sake Anyone?
by Darkmoonfang
Summary: What happens when Kagome accidently leaves a bottle of Sake behind in the Feudal Era and the others find it! Well read it and find out! Take caution when reading, you may die of laughter.
1. Inuyasha, You Baka

Sake Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Kouga and Sesshoumaru would be mine!

Hello everyone! It's me darkmoonfang again! This one is my second fan fiction and it's a comedy! It's really funny and I like to thank my friend Emily for the idea when we were horsing around! Love ya, Em! Anyways let's get going on this chapter! (Thought you should know baka means moron, idiot, etc.)

**Inuyasha, You Baka**

Another beautiful, peaceful relaxing day in the Feudal Era or so we thought.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" screamed a very pissed off raven haired beauty and walked away from the crater.

A silver headed hanyou crawled out of the crater, very ticked.

"Why did you do that, wench!" yelled Inuyasha at Kagome and followed her.

"Sit, boy," said Kagome and another crater was produced. "I keep saying that because you keep calling me wench and acting rude to me like a few minutes ago, I let you try some cookies I made and you called it crap!"

"Feh'd! You told me tell you what it tasted like and said I had to be honest, I was just doing what you said!" yelled Inuyasha coming out of the second crater.

"Well you could have been nicer about it!" yelled Kagome back.

Shippo, Miroku and Sango watch them both fight for a few minutes and they return to what they were doing.

"It would be a miracle if they didn't fight for one day," said Shippo licking a lollipop as he watched Sango polish her boomerang without any interest.

"It would be a miracle if they agreed on something too," said Sango in reply. "It be nice that both of those things came true"

"I agree, my dear Sango," said Miroku looking at her with one of his smiles and groped her.

Sango smashed her boomerang on Miroku's head and continued polishing her boomerang with annoyed look on her fast.

"Idiot," mumbled Shippo under his breath as he saw Miroku get up from the hit.

"Baka!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"Bastard!"

"Wench!"

They both became quite and were out of breath from yelling. Kagome then smiled at Inuyasha evilly and Inuyasha knew what would happen next.

"Inuyasha, sit," said Kagome smiling and Inuyasha fell to the ground "Baka"

Kagome walked over to Sango to chat and left Inuyasha in his crater.

"What did Inuyasha do now?" asked Sango but already knew why they fought because they were yelling.

"He's just being a jerk," replied Kagome annoyed. 'God why did he have to be that way, I made the cookies just for him,' thought Kagome sadden and realized what she thought. 'What I'm I thinking he only likes Kikyou, but still he could have been nicer about it,' thought Kagome thinking of the events that happened during the day.

_Flashback!_

"Hmm, I wonder if Inuyasha will like these?" said Kagome wrapping the cookies she baked and put it in her backpack. "Aghhh what am I thinking!" said Kagome out load and hit her self in the head.

Kagome grabbed her huge yellow back pack and was about to head out when her grandfather stopped her.

"Kagome wait, I have something for you!" said her grandpa.

"If its one of those purification spells, I told you already they don't work," said Kagome a little annoyed from her grandfather.

"No it's a soda pop you left it in the kitchen," said her grandpa.

"Really?" said Kagome unconvinced and started tapping her foot. 'He wouldn't have stopped me for a pop,' thought Kagome.

"Yes," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Then I'll take a sip of it," she said smiling and her grandfather gulped.

As soon as she took one sip she spat it out angrily.

"Grandpa this is sake!" she yelled angrily waving the bottle in the air.

"Yes, I know but I thought you guys should loosen up a bit"

"Loosen up a bit! Do you know what would happen if everyone got drunk?" she yelled and the thoughts of Miroku having his way with Sango and Inuyasha killing poor Shippo.

"Alright I get it," he said and Kagome calmed down and gave him the bottle.

Kagome gave him a last glare and headed toward the well.

_End of Flashback!_

"Kagome?" said Sango and the sound of her voice made Kagome snap back into reality.

"Yeah?" said Kagome looking at Sango.

"Are you okay because you were out of it for a while,' asked Sango concerned.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"She better be fine, otherwise how else will we going to find jewel shards," said Inuyasha interrupting their conversation.

"Inuyasha, sit," said Kagome angrily from the comment Inuyasha said and Inuyasha fell. "Actually I'm not feeling well so I'm going home!" said Kagome lying and got up and headed for the well.

"What?' yelled Inuyasha getting up from the collision. "You're not going home you just got back!"

"So! I don't feel well so I'm going home!"

"No your not!" yelled Inuyasha and tried to grab Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

_Thud!_

Kagome stormed off angrily leaving her yellow backpack behind and Inuyasha in his crater.

"Baka," said Sango Miroku and Shippo at the same time.

Yay, I finished the first chapter in my second fan fiction! Please keep reading for the drunkenness will soon began in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. You're Never Too Young

Sake Anyone?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… but came make them do what I want in this ficccy!

Hey everyone this is the beginning of the drunkenness for our fellow heroes! I'm glad to say that I'm getting a lot of reviews! Please review me for any ideas on what I should make the Inu gang do! Now on to the alcoholics!

**OtakuGirlEmi:** Thank you for the compliment on my grammar but you should really be thanking my wonderful friend…Spell check! Okay I'm kidding my friend Emily!

**Sakura Sama** Thanks for the review and I'm happy to say that yes Sesshy and also Kouga will be in my fan fiction! I can't wait to get to that chapter with Sesshy!

**Sleepy Chick:** You sound tired, you should rest a bit. Thanks for the review and sorry for the wise crack!

**Inuyasha's Baby Thug: **Yeah, I know it wasn't that good but I'm planning on rewrighting the first chapter, so it will be better! Thanks for the review, you rock!

**SweetInuLover: **You don't have to wait any longer for it begins now!

**You're Never Too Young**

"Stupid wench," mumbled Inuyasha angrily as he watched from his crater, Kagome going away.

Inuyasha got up and was about to go chase her but something was holding him back. Inuyasha turned around to look over his shoulder to see what stopped him and saw Sango holding his color.

"Let me go!" yelled Inuyasha trying to get out of her grasp but that only made her tighten her grip.

"No, let her go Inuyasha you made her sad enough for one day," said Sango sternly.

As Sango said that Inuyasha calmed down but pretended to still be angry so his feelings for her didn't show.

"Fine but let go me!" yelled Inuyasha and Sango let go of him and smiled.

Inuyasha turned around and saw that Miroku and Shippo were watching the argument the whole time and saw that they were suppressing giggles. Furious Inuyasha hit them both on the head very hard.

"Well since I can't laugh at Inuyasha anymore, I'm going to grab a 'soda pop'," said Miroku rubbing his head and headed towards Kagome's big yellow bag.

Miroku dug through the giant back pack in search for a pop and found one which was in a different kind of wrapping then the other ones. Out of curiosity Miroku decided to drink it to see what it taste like but he saw it was already opened. He didn't care and took a sip then he realized what they drink really was.

"This is 'hiccup' sake!" said Miroku hiccupping and took another long sip.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was up in his favorite tree until he smelled liquor somewhere close.

"Strange 'sniff' where's that awful smell coming from?" said Inuyasha and went out on a search for it.

Inuyasha headed towards Miroku who could barely stand up and was hiccupping like crazy.

"Well 'hiccup' hello theres, Inuwasha," said Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him with disbelief.

"Monk, are you drunk?" said Inuyasha just staring at him.

"Why yes I am," said Miroku walking clumsily to him and tripped over his own feet.

"You're an idiot," said Inuyasha looking down at Miroku and saw the bottle he had in his hand.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and saw him looking at the sake. Miroku got up and headed towards Inuyasha.

"You want some, it weal good," said Miroku and tossed him the bottle and Inuyasha caught it.

"I don't think Kagome would want us to do this," said Inuyasha eyeing the bottle like its poison.

"Then why did she bring it unless it's for us," said Miroku wobbling.

"I see your point…well maybe just a few sips," said Inuyasha and started to drink the sake. "Man, this stuff 'hiccup' is strong!" said Inuyasha a little dazed and took a long sip then passed it to Miroku.

Meanwhile, Sango and Shippo were wondering were Inuyasha and Miroku were.

"Where did those two go," said Sango searching for Inuyasha and Miroku with Shippo.

"I'll sniff to see if I can find them," suggested Shippo and tried tracking their scent.

Shippo found their scent and led Sango straight toward them and was shocked at what she saw.

"You know Miroku 'hiccup' your okay guy even though you are a disgusting pervert," said Inuyasha who's face was red as a cherry from so much sake.

"You know what Inuwasha, your good guy too for arrogant bastard 'hiccup'!" said Miroku and then saw Sango and Shippo looking at them.

Miroku tried to get up but fell on his ass which made Inuyasha burst out laughing. The second time Miroku tried to get up he used Inuyasha's head to help him pull up. When he was up, he ran to Sango and gave her a big hug.

"Sango, itss so good to see you," he said smiling at her and then groped her. "Ahh, did I need that,"

Sango smacked Miroku across the face which made his face redder than it was before and Inuyasha just kept laughing.

"Miroku, you have no idea how funny it is to see you get beat up by Sango!" said Inuyasha and got up and headed towards Sango and Shippo.

'You two reek of booze," said Shippo holding his sensitive nose.

Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. Shippo of course was terrified of Inuyasha and held his head readying for a punch but instead Inuyasha sat down next to him and kept smiling.

"Your pretty damn funny Shippo," said Inuyasha watching him with entertainment.

Miroku finally got up from the pummeling blow to his face and handed the sake to Sango.

"Sango, try this it's really good," said Miroku giving her a smile. "And if you don't like it you may hit me as many times as you want,"

'Hmm, all I have to say is I don't like it and I can hit as much as I want,' thought Sango and decided to try.

When she got it to her lips Miroku grabbed the bottle and made her drink a lot of it. H e stopped when her face turned red as a cherry and then she leaned near a tree and tried to stop hiccupping. Inuyasha watched out of entertainment and Shippo watched with horror then Miroku and Inuyasha glared down at Shippo with evil smiles.

"You're never too young to drink," said Miroku and Inuyasha at the same time as they made Shippo take long sips from the sake.

Sorry they beginning two chapters aren't that good but I'm trying my best. If you have any suggestions on these two chapters send in a review! Oh by the way the real fun is just about to begin! Just to let you know I do not permit under age drinking.


	3. Thank Yous!

**Review Chapter**

Man, I never had so many reviews in my life! Thank you everyone for your support! I guess as you read this chapter that I'm going to thank all the people who reviewed me so far and no I'm not stalling time on my next chapter…much…

**Shaingxaing 10:** A lot of people have been telling me that so I better make it remarkable. Thank you kindly for the review.

**Fallen Angel 11586:** Brilliant! I didn't think of Shippo making a fool of himself in front of Rin! You're a genius! Thanks for the reviews your awesome! (Note: three exclamation points!)

**Phenomenon: **Thanks for the compliment, your so sweet 'crying my eyes out from the review'!

**SweetInuLover:** Reading your second review just cracked me up! You're the greatest of the greatest!

**Cheesy Cow:** Don't worry there no lemons a loud in this fan fiction but I'll keep my eye out 'eyes are shifting'!

**Sakura sama(): **You are majorly cool! It's so cool that you can speak Japanese; I on the other barely know anything…

**James: **Yes, yes I will, thank you for the idea!

**Kittycatslegacy: **I know it was evil of me but Shippo was going to be left out if I didn't, plus you have to admit it was kinda funny! I apologize to all Shippo lovers even though it was hilarious.

**Angel-4rom-heaven: **Yeah, I was in a hurry and I didn't notice what I did until you mentioned so thanks for telling me! Don't give up on your fan fiction because I know how you feel my other fan fiction barely has any reviews but I'm not giving up and neither should you!

Thank you everyone your all awesome even the people who haven't reviewed your all great, wonderful people!


	4. WEEEEEEE!

Sake Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I can make him fall on his ass!

Sorry I didn't get my chapter up sooner something happened to my dad but he's okay and so am I. Anyways I'm glad to say that I have gotten 20 reviews and I'm so happy! I'm glad to know there are a lot of people reviewing me! Well enough chatter, lets get this story on the road!

**WEEEEEE! (That's the chapter's name)**

While everyone was getting wasted in the Feudal Era, Kagome is on a search for her recorder.

"Where is it?" said Kagome frantically searching for her recorder. "I know I took it with me!"

Kagome stopped searching her drawers when she could no longer find it and decided to give up and she laid on her bed lost in her thoughts.

"I must have left my recorder in the Feudal Era," said Kagome dryly as she thought about it. "Oh well I'll grab it tomorrow. I wonder what the guys are doing now," said Kagome and then dug her face into her pillow.

Back into the Feudal Era, the guys are still wasted and Shippo is out of control.

"You know Inuwasha, we probably shouldn't of let Shippo drink the sake," said Miroku leaning against the tree.

"I agree. He's acting like a manic," said Inuyasha as he watched Shippo running around the fire like a crazy moron. (I love my descriptions)

"WEEEE 'hiccup' EEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Shippo whose face was redder than both Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces' combined.

Sango was also leaning against a tree with a silly smile on his face as she watched Shippo go around and around the fire. As soon Shippo was coming around again Sango stuck her foot out and Shippo went flying into Kagome's backpack.

"Sorry Shippo didn't mean to do that," said Sango slurping her words and started to hiccup. Sango then tried to get up but fell down and tried to get up again and fell down again. "Hey Inutasha come here," said Sango waving for him to come.

Inuyasha crawled over and sat down next to her.

"What?" asked Inuyasha curiously and saw she grabbed his head to get up like Miroku. "Hey you can't do that, I'm no stinkin' cane!" said Inuyasha ignorantly and Miroku burst out laughing as he saw that.

Sango just ignored him and clumsily headed towards Shippo who was still in Kagome's backpack.

"Hey Shippo, you in there?" said Sango and she looked in the bag. Shippo jumped out of the bag and jumped on Sango who was scared to death and as usually that made Miroku laughed even harder.

"Weeeee!" said Shippo and crawled on top of Sango's head. "This is fun!"

"Shippo get off of my head!" yelled Sango and grabbed Shippo by the tail and took him off. As Sango brought him down she saw that he was holding a strange black box and Miroku and Inuyasha saw it too.

"Hey Shippo, what's that?" asked Miroku staring at the thing.

"I don't know but its looks yummy," said Shippo and tried to bite it but then yelped out of pain. "Owww, this stuff hurts!" said Shippo who dropped the black box immediately.

Miroku picked up out of amazement and looked at carefully.

"There is wrighting on top it," said Miroku.

"What's it say?" said Sango amazed of the thing.

"It say's re-cet-er, receter," said Miroku looking at with amazed eyes.

"What's a receter," said Inuyasha and snatched it from Miroku.

"I don't know," said Miroku and went back to the tree to lean against and so did Sango but Inuyasha and Shippo stared at it with wonder.

"How do you think it works," asked Shippo who crawled on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha and then started to poke it to see if anything will happen.

"Hey, that looks like fun let me poke it!" said Shippo and poked it too.

They both kept poking it until they pressed a button.

"What happened?" said Shippo staring at it as he watched the wheels spin.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. 'I think you broke it!"

"What? No you broke it!" said Shippo angrily and punched Inuyasha in the head and then ran away.

As those two were fighting, Miroku and Sango were having an interesting conversation.

"Who do you think will win," said Sango as she watched them fight.

"Shippo"

"What? Shippo, but he's a weakling!" said Sango. "Inuyasha will kick his furry ass!"

"Well, why don't we have a wager," said Miroku smiling evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" said Sango raising her eye brow.

"Who ever lose the bet has to do what ever we say," said Miroku smiling even more but then started to go in a hiccup fit.

"Deal," said Sango smiling and shook his hand and then turned to watch the fight which was almost over.

"Why you, take that back!" yelled Inuyasha and chased Shippo up a tree.

"No, you are a stinking little doggy," said Shippo.

"Come down her and face me like a demon," said Inuyasha shaking his fist at Shippo.

"Fine," said Shippo who came down. "Fox Fire!" yelled Shippo and burnt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha collapsed and Miroku smiled evilly at Sango whose eyes were wide.

Okay I know it wasn't that good of a chapter but I wanted it down so be happy, please! I'm going to try to think up the next chapter thoroughly so it would be great! Wish me luck! Oh I almost forgot, please review me if I should have Rin get drunk or not!


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note**

Hello loyal reviewers of Sake Anyone I have some bad news. You see have gone on a writers block because my friend OtakuGirlEmi couldn't give me an idea on what I should make Sango do since she lost the bet so I want you to do is kill OtakuGirlEmi…just kidding, just send in some ideas on what I should make her do! Peace out!

Hey it's me again! Listen I have good news I know what I'm going to do in the chapter for I have my idea so now all you have to do is wish me luck! Peace out!


	6. A Grope A Thon!

Sake Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, what a sad fate for me…

Hey everyone me again! I glad to say I figured out what Sango should do and liked to thank the people who gave me ideas! I promise though Miroku won't have his way with Sango because I really don't want any lemons in this fan fiction! Also I probably won't use all the ideas you guys given to me but I will use the ideas in my sequel to Sake Anyone. Yes, that's right there will be a sequel and in it will be a cool twist and before I forget, Sake Anyone will probably end in chapter ten or twelve but I'm not positive. Okay here are some thank yous to some cool people before the chapter starts.

**Sakura** **Sama:** You're the first to vote for that so you get an imaginary cookie! Thanks for telling me some Japanese that's very nice of you and cool too and also its pretty cool that your part Canadian too.

**Kitty487**:ThankyouforthatgreatcomplementandIlikehowyouspellSesshy'snameitiscool! I also agree it is easy seeing Miroku get drunk!

**ShikonMagic:** Thanks for the review and for reading this fan fiction!

**Shangxiang10: **I'll try not to stall too long and I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks for the second review too!

**The World is a Stage: **I like your name a lot, it rocks! Thank you for the complement and glad you liked how Miroku used Inuyasha's head to get up!

**Sassysango: **I hope you don't die laughing, maybe I should put up a caution sign when people read my fan fiction?

**Kattygirl32132: **Thanks for reviewing and you'll have to wait and see if Rin does get drunk.

**Phenomenon:** Yes, I know and I can't wait to write it!

**Gladys:** Thanks for the woo hoo but I don't think it was that good!

**Kitty-487:** That was originally what this fan fiction was going to be but the idea was changed thanks to Emily and me horsing around! Thanks for telling me this was one of your favorites!

**Punkskater: **Thanks for the ideas and just to let you know part of it will be used in this chapter! You don't have to wait any longer here it is!

**Inutitan12:** All sisters are crazy, I know, I am one. I like your idea I think I'll use It.! Yeah I know the whole group wasn't drunk but in my sequel they will be!

**KiwiGrl:** I thought about using it but I'm sorry I couldn't but I may have an idea with it!

**Sapphiriaana:** That's what I'm planning on doing and also you should lay off the sake. It's okay to meddle so I'll tell ya, you see my father lost his house recently and had to live in a tent in a campground. I was really sad and what made me even sadder was my mother said if he didn't move to a house or an apartment I couldn't see him anymore! Now he's living with my grandma and grandpa until he is able to get a house or an apartment!

**Julie Akamori:** I thought about using that idea also but I decided to save it for my sequel…

**A Grope-A-Thon!**

"So Sango, since you 'hiccup' lost the bet you have to pay 'hiccup' the price," said Miroku waving the sake bottle at her.

"What bet?" said Inuyasha getting up from the fight he had with Shippo.

"Nothing," said Miroku quickly and went into a hiccupping fit.

Sango smiled evilly as a plan to get out of the bet appeared in her mind.

"Inutasha we had a bet to see who'd win the fight and I, of course, chose you to win," she said smiling and then gave him a sad face. "But Miroku said that Shippo would win instead of yous 'hiccup'" she said and pointed at Miroku, still giving Inuyasha the sad face in hoping that would enrage the hanyou to beat up the monk, but of course it did not turn up as planned.

"So Miroku whacha going to make her do?" said Inuyasha leaning against a tree still red in the face

Sango's face dropped that Inuyasha didn't care and she still had to do the bet.

"Hey Sango, have sex with me," said Miroku smiling at her and had his hands wide open.

Sango's reply was a mouthful of Shippo for the poor monk.

"Okay that's a no," said Miroku as he pulled Shippo out of his face and started to caress his chin. "How about a lap dance"

"No way in hell, you'll get ideas when I do that," she said and glared at him.

"Okay then…make out with me ten times!" said Miroku.

"Not with that horrible breath"

Inuyasha was watching them intently and Shippo crawled on top of his head to watch.

"Oh I know! You have to let me grope when ever I want to and you can't hit me back and if you do you have to let me hug you!" said Miroku and tried to get up but fell down.

Sango couldn't think of an excuse for this on and with regret, agreed.

**(I pity Sango but she has to face the consequences I put for her, but I am glad that's not me though!)**

"Very well then," she said miserably and Miroku smiled wildly.

"Well, I guess this deserves a toast to a lucky me!" said Miroku happily and took a sip of the bottle but to find a surprise. "We're out of sake!" yelled Miroku when he realized it was empty and peered inside it. Everyone didn't understand what Miroku said at first then it clicked.

"What?" yelled all of them in unison.

"We can't be out of sake!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to dump some nonexistent sake out of the bottle. "There's got to be more!" said Inuyasha and tossed the bottle which broke into a million pieces.

**(Don't litter, people could trip on the stuff you throw, I know, I did)**

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's bag in search for more sake.

"This could take a while," said Sango as she watched the hanyou dig through her friend's bag.

"Yes it probably will," he said smiling a Miroku like smile and got up and walked towards Sango. "So in the mean time"

Miroku snaked his hand right on Sango's butt and she yelped. She was about to slap him when she remembered the bet.

"You can't slap me remember, that was part of the bet," he said waving his free hand at her and she put down her hand slowly and unwillingly. "Isn't this nice," he said still groping her and smiled at her and she was trying to very hard not to slap him.

'I mustn't slap him,' she thought and trying to resist the urge to slap him.

Miroku then put his other hand on her butt and Sango yelped again but this time she couldn't hold back her hand as it struck his face.

_Slap!_

The sound echoed through the campground and into the forest. Sango removing her hand from Miroku's face realized what she did and now has to be hugged by the intoxicated monk. Miroku rubbed his now red cheek and smiled but winced from the pain.

"You slapped me now I get to hug you!" he said excitedly and hugged her tightly.

'This is horrible but yet…actually kinda nice,' she thought as Miroku hugged her. Of course Miroku groped her again changing what she thought. 'Never mind this is horrible! Somebody save me!' she thought miserably and actually started to weep a little.

Then the sky opened and Miroku was stroke by lightening! Just kidding, sorry about that had to try it. Okay back scheduled program.

"I found some sake!" yelled a happy hanyou, getting out of the bag and ran towards the Sango and Miroku but tripped over Shippo.

"Ouch!" yelled Shippo for being stepped on and Inuyasha from the collision course that took from his trip.

Miroku let go of Sango to laugh at Inuyasha and started to go in a hiccupping fit and Sango cried happily that the monk let go of her.

"That was 'hiccup' the funniest thing 'hiccup' ever!" said Miroku laughing his ass off.

Inuyasha got up and took a long swig from the bottle and tossed it to Sango.

"You look like you can use a sip," answered Inuyasha for Sango was looking at him to why he gave it to her. She shrugged and took a sip from the sake bottle and then hiccupped when she was done.

"Thanks Inutasha," she said smiling and sat down on the log. Miroku finally stopped laughing when he noticed the sake bottle in Sango's lap and quickly grabbed it and took a long drink from it. "You know what 'hiccup' I wonder what Kagome is doing now," he said a lot redder in the face then before.

In the Higurashi household…

"Hmm that's strange," said Kagome's mother as she peered into her cabinets.

"What is it mom?" asked Kagome taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well as was planning on serving sake to our guests that are coming over tomorrow but we seem to be out and I bought three bottles of them," she said with a confused look on her face. "Also all the wrapping around the pop is missing," said Kagome's mom even more confused. Kagome just took a swig of her water and instantly spat it out.

"Wait, what!" Kagome said angrily.

"I said that the three sake bottles are missing and so are the wrapping on all the pop," her mother repeated.

'Did grandpa put the bottles in my bag?" she thought and then she became angry. "Grandpa where is he?" she stated.

"He is on a long trip with is friend, he left after you did," her mother sad.

"Grandpa your so dead when you get back," she said angrily he fists clenched.

Meanwhile, with her grandpa.

"Achoo! Hmm, someone is talking about me," Kagome's grandpa said wearily.

I know it wasn't the best chapter but I'm having a hard time to think of think of something funny. My mind is gone a complete blank so now I'm going to have to wait until I get some inspiration! I'll be back, don't worry!


	7. No Inuyasha! Don't Read the Diary!

Sake Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha until my plans are fully complete. Mwahahaha 'cough'...

I'm back, and badder than ever before! I have gotten over my inspiration strike so you'll se a lot more updates! God, I feel so good now since I rid of my author's block so this is what I have to say, MWAHAHAHA! Well, here is some shout outs to the people who were so patient for my update and sorry for the delay people!

**Inulover12123:** If you think that's funny wait until you see Fluffy get drunk.

**FREE MONEY! WOOHOO: **Free money, where? Sorry about that couldn't help it. Well you got half of your wish fulfilled and I promise, the other will be fulfilled too!

**Sakura sama:** Thanks for teaching me Japanese, oh wise master. 'Bows lowly to the ground'

**InuyashaGurl13: **Sorry I can't use your idea and I do feel guilty about it so I'm going to give you a million imaginary cookies and if I could, Inuyasha.

**Inutitan12: **That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me 'sniff' Oh jeez, I promised I wouldn't cry! WAHH!

**Sapphiriana:** You are a very kind soul and thank you for your prayers, I appreciate them very much.

**Kattygirl32132: **Damn, you Ally and your bribery ways!

**Sassysango26:** Thanks for your review and I did put up the caution sign thing.

**xXinuyashasgirlXx:** I'm glad you like that part, I cracked up when I wrote it! Hopefully I'll have more wisecracks like that!

**MonPetitLoupDeMort:** I liked the review you sent me, it cracked me up! Yes Fluffy will get drunk soon but I have forgotten all about the little troll so, yeah, he'll get drunk too!

**Kitty-487: **Why thank you and sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Mischievous Murderer: **Hehehe, thanks for the compliment!

**SlummyRedDragon: **Why thank you!

**I-love-watching-Inuyasha-a lot- **Truthfully, it was your review that made me keep going…plus my friend said she would eat me if I didn't, and I think you might have joined in with her if I didn't too, so I'm updating. (v) 3

**MegaKiraraFan- **Woh, I had no idea what you just said, but by using this overly-excited-fan translator, you just told me a very good idea, so thanks and just to let you know…I like Kirara too! (v)

**No Inuyasha, Don't Read the Diary!**

In the present era, Kagome is panicking once again about losing something very, very, very important.

Kagome fell down to her knees feeling hopeless not finding her diary after tearing her room practically apart. "I can't find it, and I really don't want to think where I left it," she cried thinking the worst. "What-what if _they _find it!" she cried worriedly.

She started to take deep breaths to calm herself, but sadly it wasn't working very well. Only if she had something, OR SOMEONE, to take her emotions on, that would calm her down, but grandpa's gone so who is possibly left?

Of course, Souta had to pop in to tell Kagome something at the same time she was thinking that. "Hey Kagome, can I-" Souta stopped talking when he noticed the scary stare his sister was giving him.

Kagome stood up and started to rub her hands evilly, and started to laugh like a nutcase. "Uh, sis, don't do anything you might regret," said Souta shakily but it was too late for the poor boy.

Meanwhile, the group was still very drunk, and totally happy they had enough sake, yay for them! Though not all was well with the group, Shippo was bored, very bored, and annoying the hell out of the drunken group.

Shippo was lying on top of Inuyasha's head, and sighing out of boredom while hiccupping way too much at the same time. Inuyasha was tired with the extra weight on his head and threw Shippo at Kagome's bag again.

"WEEEE 'hiccup' EEEEEE!"

Shippo flew high and landed directly in the bag with a huge thud along with a sound of stuff breaking which could be pretty valuable. Shuffling was heard from the bag.

"Wow, what is this thing?" said Shippo from the bag.

Curiously, Inuyasha stumbled over to the bag but ran into a tree. He fell backwards landing on Miroku, making it look very _inappropriate_ if you know what I mean.

Sango started to laugh hysterically and said. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you were _like_ that," she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha blushed furiously though you couldn't really tell because he is so damn drunk that his face was already cherry red. He quickly climbed off Miroku and hit him on the head for the embarrassing moment he endured.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the lump on his head.

Inuyasha was about to reply but Shippo had just threw something at Inuyasha. On accident, of course. The impact though had caused Inuyasha to fall on Miroku **again** in inappropriate way.

Sango burst out laughing and Inuyasha glared angrily at Shippo while turning red from embarrassment again or the head rush he just got from the fall. Miroku pushed Inuyasha and Inuyasha fell on his face when Miroku did.

_Thud!_

"Ow…" said Inuyasha as he ate dirt.

Sango laughed even harder but Miroku had picked up what Shippo had thrown.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Miroku curiously as he looked at a strange book with a little lock on it.

Sango stopped laughing and crawled over to him to look at the strange object.

"It looks like some kind of book," said Sango as she squinted drunkenly at it.

Miroku nodded with agreement and tried to unlock the lock but failed.

"It seems to be under some kind of spell!" said Miroku astonished and tossed it, and it landed on Inuyasha's head with a sickening thud.

_Thud!_

"What the hell?" he yelled and rubbed his head sorely. He glared angrily at the object but noticed it had Kagome's name on it. He grabbed it and started to fidget with the lock with one of his claws. He heard a click and the lock fell off.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched this and was thrilled that the lock came off.

"Inuyasha, you broke the spell!" he said with his mouth gaped open.

Inuyasha smiled cockily and opened the book. "Hey, it has wrighting in it and it looks like Kagome's wrighting," he said with intense curiosity and everyone else leaned in to look at it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back in the Feudal Era once again and I get yelled at by that stupid Inuyasha. I 'sit' him so hard that he busted the ground and found a geyser under ground. It was really funny because he shook the water off like a dog! Sometimes I wonder what makes him act like such a jerk though! Maybe I shouldn't bring ramen for him anymore? Nah, he will just have a little sissy fit about it._

Everyone started to laugh at Inuyasha and he turned a beet red from anger and from embarrassment.

_He was cute when he shook the water off…Oh no! I wrote that down, I hope Inuyasha doesn't see this! _

_Crap, I got to go; Sango's killing Miroku with hiraikotsu again for Miroku groped her. See ya!_

"Hey, I remember that day!" said Miroku dreamily. "That was a very easy grab too," he said and smiled at Sango whose fist was up. "Now, now, Sango remember that bet?"

Sango angrily put her fist down glaring at Miroku.

"Cute…she thinks I'm cute?" said Inuyasha to himself but Shippo heard him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, your not cute at all," said Shippo smiling drunkenly.

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha and he hit Shippo on the head.

After everyone regained themselves, they continued to read the entry. Inuyasha turned a few pages up and began to read with everyone else.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back in the Feudal Era by force; Inuyasha once again dragged me back here right before an exam! I studied for nothing! Sometimes I wonder why I even put up him…maybe it's because of his cute, little ears on his head. Their just so fluffy and warm! I wonder why he only let's me rub them though? Oh no, bad thought came to mind! I just thought of me and him actually…kissing! God, I'm blushing and he's looking at me!_

_Oh thank god, Miroku just groped Sango. He's no longer looking at me so I'm safe for now. Well, got to go before Sango tries to choke Miroku to death. I wonder why she never thought of just neutering him; it will stop him from groping for sure. Well, next time alright!_

"I wonder what 'neutering' means?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha started to whimper in a manly fashion. "Kagome told me once," he said and crossed his legs protecting something that men value most, if you know what I mean. "You don't want to know and trust me, you won't like it!"

Sango glared at Miroku evilly and he gulped, frightened.

"Er, Inuyasha...let's continue on!" he said hurriedly.

Inuyasha nodded agreeing and went to the last page with Kagome's wrighting in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Inuyasha with Kikyou today…I got really mad and ran away. It always ends up like this, me running away after seeing them together. Why am I so jealous? If Inuyasha wants Kikyou, he can have her, I mean, I am her reincarnation and I'm only here to find the jewel so there's no real importance to me. Kikyou could see the jewel to though, he could just go off and find the jewel with her so maybe I am important to him! Oh, I'm getting excited over nothing, Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyou and if I told him I loved him he would just reject me…_

_I'm getting sick of begin mopey and what not, I think I just might relax at home awhile. Maybe I'll even make some cookies for Inuyasha, I wonder if he'll like them? _

_Oh no, I got to go, Miroku has groped Sango again! That's what, the hundredth time? Man, I just might have to beat Miroku up myself if he doesn't stop! I guess I'll write later with the results of the cookies when I get back to the Feudal Era! Until then, see ya_

Miroku scoffed at the remark about him. "I have not groped Sango a hundred times!" he said and then groped Sango. "It's one hundred and one!" and he smiled cockily.

Sango was about to slap him but silently putting her hand down, probably popping a vein doing so.

Inuyasha grabbed the nearest sake bottle and began to drink. Miroku joined him after letting Sango go who had began killing a tree near by. Smokey the Bear will be very pissed, but hey, as long as their not setting forest fires.

**(Someone needs to go to anger management…and no, I don't mean me!)**

After taking a long sip from the sake bottle, Inuyasha sighed, then hiccupped, and sighed again. "Damnit, why do I have to be so 'hiccup' irriestabable," said Inuyasha slurring his words. "Now I have to 'hiccup' choose I have to be with!" he said waving his hands around in the air.

Miroku started to scratch his chin thoughtfully which means bad, bad, **bad **stuff is going to happen or he's going to give crappy advice about women. I vote #2.

"Inuyasha, why doncha have a threesome!" said Miroku happily.

"Miroku you're a genius!" said Inuyasha excitedly and began picturing him, Kagome, and Kikyou frolicking in a meadow together. "That way I don't have to choose! Or give up either them!" he said happily.

"I thought I smelled _my_ women, but all I see is a drunken mutt and dumbass of a monk," said familiar, yet cocky, voice.

Yay! I finished the chapter after so long and I hope you guys all loved it! I am majorly sorry for the long wait but don't worry I'm going to update soon! Sorry again for the long wait, I promise I will try not to do that ever again otherwise I will have my friends call me the name I hate the most…I would tell you guys but I'm afraid you guys will use it against me. Yes, I hate it that much! Please review!


End file.
